Inestimabil, pret
by SpazzyJazzy
Summary: “Time is an illusion” That’s what they say. But when you’ve spent it collecting memories for future reference in your own justified theory of revenge, what do you do when you’ve suddenly lost all of it? [GaaNaru SasuNaru possible GaaSasuNaru]


**A/N:** Okay, so, first off, this is my first, I repeat it first, fanfiction. If you're wondering why I did not post that in the summary, well, it's because I myself, dislike noobs when it comes to story writing. So in order to attract more attention than this story should get, I have chosen to ignore the fact that this is my first fanfiction and to concentrate on the fact that it is the first one I have actually _posted_. I've actually written quite a lot of things, but I think they all suck. Terribly so. So I decided 'to hell with it' and posted one of my best/crappy stories I've ever typed into existence.

Summary: "Time is an illusion" That's what they say. But when you've spent it collecting memories for future reference in your own justified theory of revenge, what do you do when you've suddenly lost all of it? **GaaNaru SasuNaru possible GaaSasuNaru**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, do you think he would love pink haired witches that are flatter then ten year olds? I don't think so either.

"**Romanian"**

"English"

_Thoughts_

**Inestimabil, Pret**

**Chapter 1: **_What the hell?_

He wakes to the sound of steady beeping. His body feels uncomfortably numb and bright lights prick at the eyes behind his heavy lids. He groans softly and his golden eyelashes flutter as he tries to adjust his eyes to the lighting.

White. Everything was white. From the walls to the tile flooring to the bed that was not his.

Sterile. Uncomfortably so. The air tasted crisp, dry, and utterly clean in his throat. It was as if someone had vacuumed the air and eradicated the usual pollution. His sea blue eyes widened and he tried to look at his surroundings. _Where the Fuck am I!? _Sadly, his eyes seemed to be all he was in control of at the moment. He tried to move his head but he was so numb and stiff he couldn't budge an inch. He jerked towards the side with a burst of strength but all it did was make his head loll to the side. With his face turned to the side he could see all the machines and gadgets hooked up to his body in various places. He distractedly noted that the steady beeping sound was from the EKG next to him.

He scowled. _The fuck am I doing in a Hospital?_ He watched the rhythmically beeping EKG, sorting his thoughts and examining each one for information. He tried to remember what happened but his mind was frighteningly blank. He cursed at what was left of his useless memory. He tried several more times but all his mind offered was useless and infuriatingly blank information.

He let out a frustrated breath and closed his eyes. Sleep, he decided, was the only choice he had at the moment. He just hoped that a Doctor or a nurse woke him next so that he could interrogate them and that they would provide more accurate and specific information for him to scrutinize then his useless mind could offer. With the prospect of valuable knowledge in his thoughts, his breath evened out, and soon he fell asleep to the steady beeping of the EKG that had woken him up.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The next time he awoke, it was not to the beeping of the EKG, nor to the voice of a doctor or nurse, but to the feeling of being watched. He felt the eyes bore into his face before he even opened his eyes. His eyes snapped open quicker than last time and he found that he had more strength than before. His eyes snapped into focus on the unexpected visitor sitting next to his bed.

She was peculiar. She looked average, from what he could remember of what average was, but there was something in her eyes, in the way she seemed to hold herself high.

She had black, sleek hair pulled back into a tight, tidy bun. Her skin was pale as the white walls surrounding her, she had forest green eyes with a spark of something he couldn't name in them, she had silver loops in her ears and a pearl necklace curled around her slender long neck. She wore a black v-cut sweater that ended just above her wrists, she also donned a white skirt with black flowers embroidered at the hem on the bottom.

He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. He rubbed his eyes, which he found he could do without having to jerk forward or concentrate particularly hard. She still sat there by the Hospital bed, just staring at him. He stared back and tried to name the undertone emotion in the green forest eyes.

Suddenly she lifted a hand from where it had been resting in her lap and stroked the golden strands of his hair from his eyes. He did not at all remember his hair being this long, though if he remembered anything at all it probably would not be his hair length. He watched her face thoughtfully, waiting for her facial expression to change.

It didn't.

In fact, it seemed as though she were at a faraway place in her own thoughts. He wondered if she had even noticed that he had woken up.

Her facial expression never changed and she kept stroking his hair as if in a trance. He looked at her face once more, gave up trying to figure out what was in her eyes, and decided that her touch was too intimate for him to be comfortable with.

He tested his fingers. Curled them in and out, just to see if he could. Finding that he could not only move his fingers, but his entire arm as well, he shot out his right hand and slapped her stroking hand away from his personal space.

She gasped, as if he had just snuck behind her and scared the living shit out of her. Her facial expression finally changed into something else from the blank stare and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at her shocked face. She shot up from the stool she had been sitting on and it toppled over onto the floor. The loud clang it made on the floor did not escape his hearing and he winced at the loud noise. She stared at him in shock for a moment more, turned, and bolted out of the room without so much as a word to him.

He stared, dumbfounded, as the door slammed shut behind her and listened, curiously, as she made her way through the Hospital, her heels clicking on the tile flooring.

He laughed a little uneasily and rubbed his sore muscles with shaking hands. _What a loon._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She returned some moments later with a man in a white coat that flowed past his waist to his knees. _A Doctor. A fucking Doctor. FINALLY!_

He gave the Doctor the best smile he could give under the circumstances at the time. Though it still looked terribly fake.

The doctor smiled uneasily back and told the forest eyed woman to get the doctors he listed to her. She listened attentively, took out a pen, and wrote down the names on her arm. Within moments the odd woman was gone again. The Doctor spoke to him. His voice was soft with veiled exhaustion.

"**My name is Kabuto." **I waited for more knowledge about him, but it seemed his name was all he was going to offer.

The Doctor made his way over to him, picked up the chair that the woman had shot up from, and sat himself down on it next to his bed. Kabuto, he realized was rather nerdy looking. He had large Coke bottle glasses, silver hair pulled back into a tight pony tail low on the back of his head. His hair was long (for a boy), shoulder length maybe, he had more color in his skin than the woman had but he was still pale. He wore business attire, though some of it seemed to be lacking. For instance, He wore a light grey dress shirt, but he didn't wear a tie. He also wore black slacks. _Does everyone in this Hospital like dark, boring ass, colors?_

The Doctor, while under his scrutiny, had somehow gotten him to sit up without him noticing. After he had finished propping the pillow up against the headboard of the Hospital bed he dropped his hands in his lap and sighed.

"**Suppose I can't do anything until the others get here."** He trained his beetle black eyes on the blonde's sea blue ones. The silver haired man scratched at a spot on his neck and spoke to him.

"**Do you know your name?"** The blonde knew his name, It was one of the many frivolous pieces of information that kept popping up in his quest for answers in his vast wasteland of useless memories. He considered just telling him yes, he did know his own name but he wasn't going to tell him, just to be immature and find amusement in his annoyed face, but decided against it.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, right?"** He was sure it was his name, but he just wanted to make sure. The Doctor looked at him penetratingly, as if trying to see into his mind. Naruto almost laughed. _Good luck with that shit. If I can't figure out anything important than neither can this nerd._ Normally Naruto was not this sharp tongued, but having forgotten most of his life, he had a low tolerance for taking shit at the moment. Naruto gave him a look that said' be specific, prick, I don't have time to deal with your bullshit' and Kabuto must have gotten it because he continued on with the questions concerning his psyche.

"**Do you know how long you've been here, why you're here, and do you remember anything before that?" **_Jackpot._ He had been waiting for him to ask those types of questions. He scooted closer to Kabuto, poured all that he had been feeling into his eyes and looked at the Doctor with an intense glare of frustration.

"**I was hoping you could tell me."**

Kabuto sighed again and ran a hand over his face in weariness. _Fuck. _Naruto knew that look and it promised imminent bad news. He prepared himself for the worst, which probably couldn't be worse than the memory problem at hand.

"**You've been in a coma for the past two months."**

All Naruto could think was:_ damn no wonder I was so stiff and numb yesterday._

**A/N: Reviews** and _**Constructive **_**Criticism** would be much appreciated.

--SpazzyJazzy


End file.
